I'm Going Down
by OneRealImonkey
Summary: I'm watching THE UNINVITED and this idea came to me. Set TAG but I'll include TOS references. Disclaimer: I no own Thunderbirds.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm watching THE UNINVITED and this idea came to me. Set TAG but I'll include TOS references.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The chances of me owning Thunderbirds are the same as the chances of the Hood winning. NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!**_

.

I'm Going Down.

Virgil's P.O.V.

The rescue in Austria had been horrible. I've always hated mudslides and I know Scott's no fan either. With Gordon and Alan exhausted from the week before, Kayo volunteered to go as Thunderbird Two needed double crew. The three of us waded through the thick, gelatinous mud pulling people from its suffocating embrace.

The viscous substance almost took Kayos life when a building that used to be a nursery collapsed. A girl of 15 called Anna, who had been there picking up her younger brother when the mudslide hit, had pulled Kayo from the rushing torrent. She was unbelievably brave.

We finished up coated from head to toe and feeling drained. Mud just had that effect. Every muscle felt sore, stiff and weak and my mind was mentally strained. It's just what happens. I haven't even mentioned how cold and wet I was. The mud had chilled me to the bone.

I watched Thunderbird One take off as Kayo strode up to me before I ask her, "Am I being paranoid or does something feel wrong?"

She nodded, "Something definitely feels wrong."

The Hood had escaped the GDF prison almost five months ago and we'd been on high alert ever since. Knowing he was out there was scary enough but knowing he was ready to kill us for info was worse.

We loaded the equipment into the pod, thanked Anna once again and prepared for take-off. I loved flying Two. I loved the way she flew and the comfort that came from being in control. It was the same for Scott in One but Scott loved the speed, agility and power whereas I love the steadiness and reliability. If there is one think that links us Tracy's (and adopted Tracy's (Kayo)) it was our love of flying. Even Gordon enjoyed it.

.

.

.

Hood's P.O.V. (At the mudslide)

Life is good. I am finally going to win. The Tracy's will pay for everything they've done. My plan is flawless. I will kill one of the team. This will send the organisation into complete disarray. In the grief filled chaos I will take over and with this tech I will be unstoppable. The problem is who to kill. It has to be one of the Tracy's. My niece Kayo and the engineer Brains are family but they don't have the blood bond and haven't grown up together. Even I am not crazy enough to try and cross their Grandma, I wouldn't succeed and the boys would destroy me, Kayo probably helping them. I am actually surprised Jeff's death didn't rip the organisation into pieces and though my current plan is based on that one I will take down the organisation. Even if it means I have to take down one of the crafts as well. So who to kill?

Scott- The leader, the oldest brother, the military man, the USAF pilot, the hero, the one in control, pushing to the limits to save everyone on the planet **and** to keep his family safe in the chaos. The one keeping the family and I.R. going in the wake of Jeff's death.

John- The Coms, the listening ear, the brotherly adviser for older and younger alike, the stargazer, the spaceman, the techy, the calm one, the eyes and ears, the ideas, the confident one, the Voice of I.R.

Virgil- The medic, the mechanic, the artist, the musician, the transport, the voice of reason, the one keeping Scott on the rails, the one who sees detail, who notices danger and risk at rescue zones. He sees the building isn't structurally sound first and ultimately prevents the most loss of life.

Gordon- The fish, the swimmer, the joker, the impulsive one, the prankster, the fighter (he lost the use of his legs but fought and got them back), the W.A.S.P. boy, the aquanaut, the constantly hopeful one, the double crew, constantly ready to go.

Alan- The youngest one, the inexperienced one, the astronaut, the family heart, the protected one, the happy one, the annoying one, the ingenious one, the surprising one that would come out with ideas that seemed ridiculous but almost always worked.

I stare up at the massive crafts in what could be awe.

From the cliff I watch Thunderbird One take off. In seconds the craft is only a spot on the horizon and I can't help but think about how beautiful it looks. With the sun rising and the skies tinged pink, clouds golden and Thunderbird One in the distance. I curse myself for such a weak thought. Thunderbird Two is much slower but just as majestic. I can't help but admire the way the Tracy brat flies the craft. I curse at that thought as well.

I know lots about the Tracy's. I know they had two new engines for their private planes. I know their satellite can be blown from the sky. I know they are flying home now. I know tomorrow they will be in mourning.

Once the 'birds are gone I go back to my ship. Causing a mudslide to attract I.R. was inspired. One of my henchmen, Skintweasel, came up with the location so I could see the crafts and watch the heroes in action. My work is done.

.

.

.

Grandma's P.O.V.

I stood by my son's desk thinking about what he gave to the world. Thinking about his dream, the one my grandsons are continuing. Alan was flying Tracy Two around on a test run after the new engine was fitted. Gordon was flying Tracy One around for the same reasons. John was up in the space station watching the world. Scott, Virgil and Kayo were flying back from a mudslide in the Alps.

I never wanted to imagine I would have to hear the words that suddenly came through the coms, " **Mayday! Mayday! I'm Going Down!** "


	2. Chapter 2

_**Suspense, drama, action, cheese! Wait, what?**_

 _ **I have nothing to really say in this note so without further ado:**_

 _ **THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!**_

I'm Going Down!

.

" **Mayday! Mayday! I'm Going Down!"**

Panic struck the Tracy family. This situation was one they knew could easily happen but all their tech was so advanced that it shouldn't. Everything they owned surpassed safety tests by 1000.

" **I'm losing altitude!"**

Alan almost crashed when he heard the announcement. There was just no way this could be happening.

" **I've lost control!"**

Gordon's heart pounded as adrenaline rushed through his body. He had to get back and into Four as soon as possible.

" **There is nothing I can do!"**

John stared at the hologram as the dot got lower and lower, barely slowing. He felt his knees go weak.

" **I love …"** Static filled the coms.

Virgil watched as the plume of smoke on the horizon rose. Thunderbird One had crashed into the ocean. And it had taken his eldest brother with it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am saying Kayo is the adopted sister of the Tracy boys.**_

 _ **I will update some of my other stories but for now this is the one you're getting.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

I'm Going Down!

Thunderbird Two hovered over the water. The ocean had settled by the time they two operatives got there. Two identical wings floated on the surface along with multiple sheets of metal they could identify as part of One's exterior. Virgil's heart leapt into his mouth as a blue scrap of metal floated to the surface. It was scratched up but the large number ONE on it was something the heroes would recognise anywhere. So much of the outer hull was there and the two rescuers could do nothing but gape at the wreckage and hope to god that somewhere under that vast expanse of ocean their brother was alive.

.

.

.

Alan felt tears appear in his eyes. Scott had crashed. Scott never crashed. The mayday call echoed in his mind. How could this have happened? What could have gone wrong? Brains was frantic looking over the blueprints trying to work out what had happened. Gordon was running through pre-launch checks in Four so he could get out there. It would take longer for Two to pick him up so he was launching from the island. Gordon was petrified at the possibility of finding his brother dead and it was a possibility.

.

.

.

John stared at the holo-globe with shock etched on his face. How could this have happened? How did One crash? Only the anti-gravity stopped him from collapsing. EOS didn't understand why John was so worried. He was always going on about how Scott was too stubborn and devoted to the family to die so by that logic Scott would be fine. She was running scans for John so she could know what happened. The scans finished.

Thunderbird One has four parts to her hull. They were all strong, shock proof/ shock absorbing and Brains-afied. The outer was painted and for show. The central was the extra protection. The mid was also for protection. The interior shell had the mechanics you see inside. Electronics were between the mid and interior shells. To do electronic maintenance you needed to remove three panels, meaning it was difficult to maintain but harder to destroy. The glass was stronger than the glass used in the house and that withstood Thunderbird One launching and landing at least once a day almost every day.. All the Birds were built similarly.

EOS would have smiled if she wasn't an A.I. Thunderbird One had lost the outer shell and the central one was cracked but the inner ones were fully intact. It didn't confirm that Scott would be ok. He hit the water at Mach 5 (6174 Kph) and even though One could go at more than 3 times that fast it was probably still bad for a crash.

Her voice rang out through the spaceship, "John, John, the inner shells are still intact. The mid and interior are still intact. Scott could be ok." EOS hadn't realised but that announcement went out to Thunderbirds Two and Four and Tracy Island as well. Hope was renewed.

.

.

.

Deep under the ocean a figure stirs. It groans in pain as it wakes. Scott begins to come to and starts to recall what happened.

" **Mayday! Mayday! I'm Going Down!"**

He was going down steeply but not losing speed.

" **I'm losing altitude!"**

Nothing was responding.

" **I've lost control!"**

The systems were failing and he was heading down, the ocean approaching fast.

" **There is nothing I can do!"**

If he was going to die he was going to tell his family he loved them first.

" **I love…"** He hit the water and everything went black.

"Oh god. Am I dead?" He thought. "No, I hurt too much to be dead."

He assessed his situation. He was lying under his chair and from the absence of water he would have to estimate that at least one layer of One's hull was intact. His right leg was definitely broken in at least three places and his left wrist was broken too. He was certain he had a minor concussion and about four of his ribs were bruised or broken. The cuts, scrapes and bruises were all superficial and his right wrist was fine but his left knee throbbed. He knew he had three days' worth of O2 and food because he had restocked just before the rescue. His communicator, watch and radio were all broken.

Scott struggled out from under the chair, ignoring the blinding pain that ripped through his body and tore a small scream from his lips. He pulled himself over to the medical box slowly and agonisingly. He strapped his injured limbs and bandaged his wounds. It wasn't done as well as Virgil would have but it would do. He then leant against the wall of his 'bird.

He had supplies and he would just have to last until he was rescued. He would just have to survive…


	4. Chapter 4

_**I will update my other stories at some point but this one is getting really positive reviews.**_

 _ **Don't own.**_

.

I'm Going Down!

Scott sat in silence. He was going into shock and he knew it. He just had to keep calm and breathe.

In…

They would find him.

Out…

They would be ok.

In…

Brains can easily rebuild any Thunderbird.

Out…

Wait, what if Two had crashed as well?

Gasp…

What if his family was in danger?

Choke…

What if something had happened to his brothers and sister?

In… out… in… out… in… out… in… out… in… out…

Scott calmed himself before he began to hyperventilate. They would be fine. They were Tracy's. They had to be. The throbbing pain intensified and he knew he needed to contact his base. He needed to know if his family was ok and more than that he needed help. Pulling himself across the cockpit was laborious and excruciating. The torture of silence was almost worse than the pain. With the radio and his watch he could reconstruct a communicator. It was only then that he realised that even though the radio was shattered, his watch was fine. Someone must have been blocking it. Someone was still blocking it. Great!

Maybe he could work out what happened to his bird. He began to tap away on the few consoles that weren't completely fried. It was fruitless anyway. All the scans had shown was what he already knew.

"Damnit!" he yelled out loud in outrage. Trapped at the bottom of the ocean in his bird and in his pride and joy. It was pure hell.

.

.

.

Virgil dropped Kayo and the pod into the ocean. She dived into the water in her scuba suit and went to look around. She knew no rescue could be attempted until Four arrived but she had to see. She had to know whether Scott was alive.

When she reached the depth her suit could take and she still hadn't found One, despair threatened to overwhelm her. She didn't have the O2 converter Gordon had and her limited O2 was running out. She got back to the surface and reported this to Virgil. He was as heartbroken as she was if not more. They were the closest after all.

.

.

Lady Penelope wasn't expecting John's call. To hear that Scott had gone down in the ocean was most distressing. John and EOS had discovered his watch was being blocked and this led to suspicions that the Hood was involved and Parker and I were sent to find him. we would find him and he would pay.

.

.

.

The Hood smirked. His plan had gone brilliantly. Thunderbird One had crashed and the brothers would soon follow their brother.

He had placed a microchip onto Thunderbird One that hacked and bypassed the ships computers. The ship would nosedive and crash with coms cut off. The chip destroyed ship safety and crash procedures. The pilot would die either quickly and painlessly or slowly and painfully. It didn't matter.

There was also an undetectable sub with EMPs waiting for Thunderbird Four. A rescue would be impossible. Thunderbird Four wouldn't be able to even get close for days and by then there wouldn't be any air in Thunderbird One. If Scott had survived the crash he wouldn't live to be rescued anyway.

It was brilliant.

He considered calling One to see whether Scott was alive. If he was dead, then great. If he was alive he would mock him and let him know the plan. He wouldn't get out alive anyway. Just as he chose to call a message came on. He needed to move, now.

He would call later. Now he just had to revel in the facts. He was winning.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own.**_

 _ **This version of the Hood is a bit of a psycho.**_

 _ **I also was watching/listening too Much Ado About Nothing and it may sound a little Shakespearian at points.**_

 _ **This can be in the My Limit Universe but it can be separate.**_

I'm going down.

.

Scott:

Scott groaned in pain. He didn't remember when he had passed out but he had. He knew he needed to stay awake because sleeping with a concussion was bad but he was so tired. Almost everything hurt and he felt so weak. It his battered chronometer shows it has been about 24 hours since the crash.

His watch flashed to light and for a split second Scott felt hope rush through him. The Hoods face crushed that hope and that was more painful for Scott than the crash. The hood had killed Jeff Tracy and now it seemed Hood was going after him.

"Hello, Scott Tracy. Are you alive in there?"

"Ho..Hood!" His voice represented how he felt.

"So you survived your little crash then? Perfect, you'll die in agony. I was scared you had died on impact and not suffered. I've also made sure it will be three days before anyone can get to you."

"Ughh… you… evil…son..of..a…ughh." Scott writhed and groaned. Speaking hurt so much.

"Now now Scott, what would your grandmother say? What would your brothers say? Tracy Island will probably be watching this. I wonder how they'll react to finding your dead body."

"I'm…not…dead…yet!"

"That won't last long. Good bye Scott. Tell your parents I said hello and…"

Scott passed out again.

.

.

.

John and EOS:

Scott's watch was active and thanks to EOS' hacking they had seen the whole conversation. So had Tracy Island, Thunderbirds 2 and 4 and FAB1. It shocked them all to the core but also inspired hope. Scott was alive but badly injured. Hood also mentioned them not being able to get to Scott. Scott had sounded so frail. Do different to the strong Scott they were used to. He had already survived a long time and he wouldn't have long. He had 48 hours of O2 left.

A small part of John's mind said, "At least you kept your place as second oldest," and the rest said, "Oh thank god Scotty's ok. I don't know what we would do without him. Especially after Dad's death last year."

.

.

.

The Hood:

I smirked from my ship. The hero would die in agony and it was my doing. I cannot wait for the funeral. To see the family weep tears of tortured pain and to make the poor family suffer. I plan to go after Alan next. Then Gordon, Virgil and finally John. I would leave John till last so he could listen to his family's pain before meeting his end. Should Scott somehow survive this I will go after him again. I will always target him first.

I had watched the footage for a full day before calling and he only has a maximum of two days left. Now I watch the video feed from the ship and asleep Scott looks almost peaceful. Not like when he's awake and in excruciating agony. I'll admit I enjoy his pain more than a sane man should but I know now I long for it. I need it. I desire it with all that is left of my heart. This man always gets in the way of all my plans and now he suffers at my hand. It satisfies me. It delights me. It thrills me. It entertains me. I have seen him writhe. I have seen his face contort in discomfort. I almost wished it could last forever. I have the footage from when he took off and flew from the rescue. I had all the film and would forever. At least I have that. That and his screams.

It was psychotic but true. Pain was joy. Death would be a gift of mercy by the end…


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm back. I'm on holiday. I have my laptop. I'm actually going to try and get some proper writing done.**_

 _ **It's been over a year since I last did a first aid course and most of my medical info will probably be a bit wrong. Sorry.**_

 _ **As usual: I don't own.**_

 _ **Please enjoy…**_

.

I'm going down.

Tracy Island:

They had a plan. They were ready to put it into action. It had come together the night before by accident but they had nothing before that moment and this was still their only plan.

Brains had come in and told Kayo her deep sea re-breather kit was ready (like Gordon's). They had then realised that meant two people could now go under water. The plan had formed from there…

Kayo and Gordon would swim to One after being dropped off by a podless Two. They would dive to One and using their trackers Virgil could use Two's grapples to grab One and lift her and Scott back to the island. This was how it would work theoretically, anyway. They just had to pray it worked.

The dive went brilliantly…

.

.

.

Kayo's face turned from determination to fear to shock to horror and then back to even stronger determination. One was a wreck. She reminded herself that One was a watertight wreck but it didn't offer much comfort. Scott was in there. That meant they had to get him out. She moved to the window and tried to look inside but mud caked the glass and underneath she felt it marred with cracks. She didn't want it smashing so she warned Gordon and moved away.

She moved to a safer part of the front as Gordon got to a stable part of the back and with a nod they both switched on their tracker signals. The grapples shot down, missing the divers by a hairs breadth. They guided the fallen 'bird up to the surface and climbed back into Two. Now they just had to get Scott back.

.

.

.

Virgil often loved being the Doctor because it gave him an opportunity to be a 'smother-hen'. This was NOT one of those times. He had landed Two and they had carefully worked their way into One. It was not a pretty sight. Scott's right leg had multiple breaks and his left wrist looked like it had been shattered. His left knee was twisted at a bad angle and he was out cold. Not wanting to take any chances, I got him onto a stretcher after the neck brace and other emergency equipment had been applied. It was horrific and he was happy Alan had been kept inside.

Once in the med-lab the others (except Brains) left me to it and we worked on Scott. He had three breaks in his right leg and his left wrist was badly broken. His left knee was dislocated and he had four broken ribs with an extra two bruised. The cut on his head had left him with a mild concussion and quite a bit of blood loss. A cut on his left arm was infected and he was developing a fever.

Once the operation was finished they put Scott on a drip and moved him into the main infirmary before telling the rest of the family how bad it was. The family had crowded into the room and there had been a collective gasp at the sight of Scott motionless and pale on the bed. Grandma had quickly fled the room but Virgil knew she would return once she was over the initial shock. Gordon walked over to the pool and dived in. they weren't going to see him for a while. A panicked Alan retreated to Thunderbird Three and refused to leave. Brains and Virgil had gone to the logs and were updating them as well as resting. Kayo had gone to hit something and John, who had put EOS in control of Five and returned at the same time as Two did, sat by Scott's bed and held his frail, uninjured hand.

.

.

.

Kayo wanted to punch someone, preferably her uncle, but instead opted on a punch bag.

Left jab.

Stupid, evil uncle.

Right hook.

Destroying my family because they do good for the world.

Left hook.

Try to kill my brother did you.

Right jab.

Well, I'm gonna make you pay for this, Hood. I will make you pay…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello.**_

 _ **I don't own.**_

 _ **Shorter chapter where things happen.**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone who reviews. It means a lot. I know there are some problems with my tenses and 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **/3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **person. I'm working on it.**_

 _ **Bye.**_

I'm going down.

.

It had been a week since the crash. There had been a public announcement that IR would be offline while their commander was in critical condition but they would soon be returning. The boys had thanked the GDF for that, it meant a lot.

Scott remained unconscious. The family remained worried. The world remained shocked.

Scott's world was inky black nothingness and the muffled voices of people he couldn't name.

The Tracy's made sure at least one person was with Scott all the time and hope remained.

The world shuddered at the news. International Rescue's leader was dangerously injured after an attack. Why would someone want to attack people who did such good in the world? Who could be that twisted?

.

The Hood collapsed into his chair and began to plot. A plan formed in his mind: step one- disappear.

.

John called EOS and reassured her for the thousandth time. She was scared and alone. Then he told her she could enter the islands mainframe and stay on earth rather than in Five. She had been nervous about it before which is why she mainly stayed in space but this time she agreed.

.

Grandma found Kayo on one of the islands quiet beaches.

"Kayo, are you alright?"

No-one could lie to grandma. Well most of the time anyway.

"I feel so guilty and angry. I know it was him not me but I'm related to him."

Grandma specialised in advice. It was how she rescued people.

"It wasn't your fault. You feel both anger and guilt because you're related to him but there's no need to feel guilty. The anger is natural. Your family was hurt. Take my advice dear, don't go looking for revenge. It isn't worth it."

.

Virgil paled as he heard a mind-numbing sound.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

The heart monitor went flat.

 _ **Chapter done.**_

 _ **Will Kayo take grandma's advice?**_

 _ **Will Scott live?**_

 _ **Will I update soon?**_

 _ **Will anyone review?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm back. I got a brand new chapter here.**_

 _ **The Parker speech is a little off. Imagine it's right.**_

 _ **I don't own.**_

 _ **D C JoKeR S H. you review everything I do, thank you for the advice etc.**_

I'm Going Down .

Lady Penelope walked through the underground base. It was deserted. The Hood wasn't there.

Parker walked over, "There were people 'ere m'lady. They cleared h'out quickly and not too long h'ago."

The investigation continued and they found the Hood had indeed been there but he'd vacated the premises at least an hour before their arrival.

He had left them no clues and it looked like they would have to wait for him to resurface before they could get him. The GDF were on high alert but that gave little reassurance. He was meant to be in their highest security cell and he still escaped.

.

.

.

Kayo shifted on the ledge 1/3 of the way down a cliff on the island. She had needed a quiet place to sit and think. So much had happened and Lady Penelope had just called to tell them the Hood and his people had gone dark. There were no traces and it made her fume.

She wanted to pound him but what Grandma said was persuasive. It made her think.

Would killing her uncle actually help Scott?

No, it wouldn't.

Would killing her uncle satisfy Scott?

No, he would disapprove. Rescue not revenge!

Would killing her uncle satisfy her?

That was the real question. Did she want to kill him? Did she want him to rot in jail? Would she be able to kill him?

Why did she call him uncle?

He wasn't her uncle, was he? By blood he was, but he hated her. Either that or he loved her too much and thought the Tracy's were going to do something bad to her. Both were bad things.

He was crazy. He was a psycho. She wanted nothing to do with him. She would let him rot in jail for the rest of his days.

Kayo was lost in thought.

.

.

.

John and EOS sat in the lab. John had given up testing gravity. EOS thought it was rather funny and she had already decided the island was fun. She was looking through all the systems and, to distract both John and herself, Brains was going to try and build a body for her. She would be able to walk around.

She was almost too distracted to hear the heart monitor go flat in the lab down the hall, almost. She debated telling John and Brains to go and help but Virgil was the doctor and he would sort Scott out. Still they needed to know. She pulled up the video so Brains and John could see it and to her surprise both men froze, eyes now fixed to the screen.

.

.

.

Gordon wouldn't leave the pool unless someone told him something happened to Scott. He had a lot of emotions and energy to get out and that meant running himself down in the pool. He knew he wouldn't sleep unless he was exhausted after what had happened. He needed to be exhausted. He swam and swam and swam.

.

.

.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Alan listened through the door as Virgil rushed to resuscitate Scott. He didn't dare enter the room in fear that he would see his oldest brother die.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Panic gripped the youngest Tracy. Was Scott going to die? What would happen if he did?

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Would Virgil succeed in saving Scott? How would the others react? Did the others even know what was happening?

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

.

 _ **Wow, I'm evil. I kept Scott on the brink.**_

 _ **Will Kayo stick with her choice?**_

 _ **Will Scott live?**_

 _ **Will I get any reviews?**_

 _ **Will I continue asking questions?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry about the cliffy but I couldn't resist.**_

 _ **Ages: S-28/J-26/V-23/G-20/A-18/K-21**_

 _ **Short chapter.**_

 _ **I have now chosen Scott's fate. I am sorry.**_

 _ **I don't own any of the franchises I use.**_

I'm going down.

Alan placed the flowers on the ground and looked at the gravestones in front of him. Virgil, Gordon, John, Kayo and Brains were their. All four brothers were sobbing. He looked at the inscriptions on the polished rocks:

Lucille Tracy: 2016-2050 – Beloved mother and wife.

Jeff Tracy: 2016-2065 – Beloved father and son.

Scott Tracy: 2037-2065 – Beloved brother.

Noooooooooooooooo!

Alan woke up panting and realised he had fallen asleep.

.

.

.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Scott was alive. Virgil almost collapsed to the floor in relief. He had only flat-lined for two and a half minutes so the chance of brain damage was small. It scared Virgil more than he would admit. He was responsible for his brothers life and Scott had almost died then.

John ran in and hugged Virgil. He explained that ESO had shown them what was happening but that Alan, Gordon, Kayo and Grandma didn't know. They decided to keep it that way.

.

.

.

Kayo stared at the hologram in disbelief. There was no way her... no not her uncle... The Hood had vanished without a trace like that. He would continue to kill and harm innocents and families like her own and they hadn't stopped him.

She hadn't stopped him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**This is the end...**_

 _ **Final disclamer: I don't own any of the franchises I use.**_

 _ **I can't believe I'm finishing this story. I'm going to miss writing it.**_

 _ **Ah, well:**_

 _ **On with the show...**_

I'm Going Down:

Five months had passed since the crash and Scott was well on his way to recovery. International Rescue had been back online for four months and running smoothly.

The Hood still illuded both them and the GDF but his luck couldn't hold out forever. They would get him and he would pay.

Virgil and John still firmly believed they were the only ones to know about Scott's heart stopping.

Alan had only told Grandma about Scott flatlining once she found him having a nightmare. Neither Tracy has told anyone else that they know.

Gordon spent a lot of his time helping Scott with physio because Scott had spent a lot of time helping him after his hydrofoil accident.

Kayo hunted every lead she could find for months before Scott persuaded her to stop and take his place in rescues instead.

Brains created EOS an android body that she uses every time she visits the island. He is proud and she loves it.

.

The Hood waits patiently, plotting, planning. He will strike soon.

The Tracy's won't escape...

* * *

 _ **I'm done. Oh the horror.**_

 _ **Please review**_ _(If you want to)._

 _ **If you have any ideas you want to see in the sequel please PM me or review. I'm NOT a mind reader.**_


End file.
